


Bella Ciao

by TeaLovingTooru



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru
Summary: It started with simple words and an even more simple answer, so it should have been left at that, right? Wrong. But, boy, Matt should have known better with someone like Takashi...





	Bella Ciao

**Author's Note:**

> *His name is Matthew, fITE ME-*

For the record, Matthew Holt likes to think of himself as a good, honest guy. At age seventeen, he is at the very top of their graduating class, set to be valedictorian and full of hope and optimism about going to his dream university. He had a little sister who looked up to him and was following gracefully in his footsteps, a great family, an awesome dog... he had everything he could ever want! 

 

Well. Except... he wasn't very honest. At all. If he were being honest, he would say he was a total liar and that he was clearly hiding a lot from his family and friends.

 

For example, he did the really stupid kids' homework for extra money, even though he had a lot of it. It just kind of gave him a thrill. He would also open his window in the middle of the night and go on walks, having built a dummy to put under the blanket in case his parents ever came to look for him. He His parents thought him amazingly exemplary because he had a perfect attendance record like no one had ever seen, but... that wasn't technically true. Through forged excuse notes and a rigged phone system to answer whenever he skipped, he seemed golden. 

 

And lastly... he was so damn gay. 

 

But of course, he couldn't tell his parents that. Not that they wouldn't be supportive or something like that, it was just that he knew that if he ever even mentioned something like that, they would probably think he had a boyfriend and well... he didn't. Nor did he really have time for one. Hell, he hardly had any friends, romantic or otherwise, which really meant any boyfriends were out of the question.

 

Ok... so maybe that's just what he was telling himself and he was really just scared of people treating him differently. He knew that his parents loved him and they really weren't bigots of any kind, but he couldn't imagine telling them and getting off completely free. He assumed he would get the typical 'coming out' oriented questions you hear about in the media... like "How long have you known?" and "Oh, why didn't you tell us sooner?" The one he would have the most difficulty answering would probably be: "How did you realize it?" He figured it would be kind of awkward and out of line to tell his father that he thought his boss could crush his entire body with his biceps and he'd say thank you.

 

He wondered if his parents would subconsciously begin to stare a little more. He wondered if they would ask if he needed anything special for those kinds of things... he just didn't want to deal with it. He almost wondered if he could legitimately hide it for literally ever from everyone. Except for his sister. She already knew. She was really perceptive for an eleven-year-old. She just... they had been sitting in a drive through and he guesses she saw him lightly eye the guy handing them their food, because she looked right at him as he was pulling out and said, "Do you like boys?" His response was clearly a mature one:

 

_"You don't tell mom and dad and I won't tell them you were the one who ate the last of the gelato."_

 

_"Deal."_

 

Yeah... it was a great arrangement. Nearly a year later and they were still in the pact. He assumes that she realized it was more important and scary than them finding out about some stupid gelato. Finding out your son was gay and wasn't going to carry on the family line? Well... that's more outwardly concerning than having to buy more gelato because your daughter had a sudden sweet tooth at four in the morning. 

 

He really shouldn't be worrying about this. It's ten o'clock on a Wednesday morning and he is meant to be meeting an exchange student in the guidance office to give him a tour of the school. 

 

"Seriously, who transfers schools this late in their senior year...? That's insane..."  He muttered under his breath, brushing his hair back a bit and adjusting his glasses. 

 

He didn't really have the time or energy to deal with a new student, let alone one with the credentials he'd heard about this one. A 3.8 GPA, scored 1480 on the SAT and had been an honour roll student his entire life. He was practically his level of intelligence. It was probably going to be exhausting... he hoped the kid wasn't like... one of those stereotypical nerds who are just terribly geeky and odd. 

 

_Maybe I shouldn't talk... I tried to build a talking boomerang..._

 

With a sigh, he pushed himself against the door into the office, making eye contact with Mrs. Daniels, looking around for the kid he was supposed to show around. There was a tall boy with an undercut sitting in a chair close to the window, but he was obviously too handsome to be that guy.  _Yeah, he's definitely a bit judgey about the appearance aspect._

 

"So... Mrs. Daniels...? Where is the young Einstein, I am supposed to be showing around?"

 

"Well, Mat-"

 

"That'd be me." A deep voice came from behind him, causing him to freeze and slowly turn around. 

 

"H-Hi... you're-"

 

"Takashi Shirogane. You can call me Takashi. Or Shiro. People stick with Shiro more than you'd think." He said with a chuckle that Matt wished didn't make his knees kind of weak. "And you are?"

 

"M-Matt! Well. Matthew. I'm Matthew Holt, people call me Matt a lot of the time. Which is... great, so, um... you can do... whatever..." H laughed, looking at the ground and moving his hair back, hearing Mrs. Daniels laugh. He would remember to shoot her a dirty look on their way out. He cleared his throat. "A-Anyways. I am the student council president, so if you ever have any questions, ask me. Seriously, don't come here. Ask Mrs. Daniels, literally nothing will get done for us seniors because they are busy with the upcoming freshman, making new schedules, yadda yadda yadda." 

 

She glared at him. He felt satisfaction. 

 

"So... should we go then, Mattie?"

 

"M- Sorry, what? D-Did you just-"

 

"Well, you said  _most_ call you Matt and that your name is actually Matthew... what I think is that  _I_ am not  _most_ and well. What's a better way to bond than to come up with a personalized nickname?"

 

And for some reason, it actually made Matt smile. "Oh? Does that mean I should make one for you then?"

 

"Mm... if you want. But I mean... it's probably not going to be that easy."

 

"Really? Taka, Kashi, Shi, ShiShi, Hiro. Just to name a few. I think I like Taka and Shi the best, though." When he looked back towards the new student, he saw shock written on his face. "S-Sorry, I don't have to call you anyt-"

 

"No, it's just that people typically say my name is pretty hard to find nicknames for." 

 

"What? How? You literally just have to break it up into parts. 'Taka' is just the first part, 'Kashi' is half the first and the last, then-"

 

"No, no, I get it... it's just different, I guess. I like it." He smiled, adjusting the strap of the bookbag Matt had only just now noticed. "I guess just pick one of those if you want, or you could just stick with Takashi. Y'know, first names are a pretty big deal in my culture."

 

"Oh, yeah, I know!"

 

"You know?" And the boy suddenly had a frown.

 

"Yeah, I watch a lot of anime and I know that in Asian culture it is really personal to use first names!" He smiled, trying to reassure the other teen.

 

"Mattie... I'm not Asian. Why would you say that?"

 

"Oh... Oh, my God, I am so fucking sorry, that was so offensive."

 

"I... I was just kidding. I am clearly Asian." He laughed and didn't miss the scornful glare that Matt gave him, the shorter punching him in the arm and scoffing.

 

"Dude, you can't do that! Do you know where we live!? You do that to the wrong person and-!"

 

"I know. But you didn't seem like the wrong person. You seem like the kind of person who is really approachable and everyone can be friends with, you know?"

 

"Um... no, no, I don't. Because no one ever approaches me unless they need change for the vending machines or because they're having a lover's spat and decide to vent to someone  _completely neutral_ because I am a 'relationship virgin' so I 'see it through fresh eyes'." He rolled his eyes, realizing he wasn't really giving the guy a tour as much as just a walk, so he quickly pointed out a weird sign that had actually been put up by the third graduating class and has been there since. 

 

"Relationship virgin? The hell is that?" He laughed.

 

"It's... exactly what it sounds like. Y'know, a virgin is inexperienced in whatever, so put relationship right there and you got it. I've never had a relationship and people like to remind me of that all of the time." He awkwardly laughed when he realized that he had just rambled on about a legitimate insecurity to someone who is pretty much a total stranger. "Um... did she give you a locker number and a combination?"

 

"Yes." He handed him a piece of paper, shuffling his feet and continuing his walk, until Matt suddenly turned back around so he figured his locker must be the other way. "Oh, but, um, I don't think you should get teased over not dating anybody. There's nothing wrong with that."

 

"Oh, yeah right. Like someone like you could get it! Have you seen yourself?" He scoffed, lowering his head and still eyeing the prominent muscles underneath Takashi's shirt. 

 

"What do you mean?" He smirked. 

 

_Shit. He knows._

 

"J-Just... you're really smart and..." He looked at the schedule in his hands. "You play sports. I'm sure you have ladies lining up and down the block."

 

"Oh, don't forget the guys."

 

"W-What?"

 

"I have ladies and gentlemen lining up and down the block. And in terms of sports, one could say I play both sides of the field."

 

"Y-You, um... you don't play soccer..."

 

Takashi laughed. And Matt blushed.

 

"S-Sorry, t-that was stupid. Also, sorry f-for all of the s-stuttering, I don't typically... do that."

 

"Hey, don't worry about it. I was kinda teasing you anyways."

 

"Stop doing that, man. First race and now sexuality..."

 

"Oh, no, I really am bi, I was just messing around with the way I said it." 

 

"O-Oh... and, um... how does that... make you feel...?"

 

"Are you a therapist in training?"

 

"I realize now that it... sounded strange."

 

They turned a corner, Matt leaning over a bit as he stopped in front of a locker, turning the code into the lock and pulling it, taking it off and handing it to his handsome companion. 

 

"Oh, but I feel really good about it, Dr. Mattie. I have a supportive family and I had great friends, so it's all good. How do you feel about it?"

 

It took approximately three seconds of silence for Matt to freak out, jerking upwards and slamming his head against the lockers edge. 

 

"OW! Fuck!"

 

"Are you ok?"

 

"Um...? Not quite sure, kinda just banged my head really hard..."

 

"What was with the reaction anyways...?"

 

"I-I'm not... I'm not bi, so-"

 

"When I asked, I was meaning what you thought about it in general." He smiled, reaching out and lightly running a finger over the bump forming on Matthew's forehead. "I don't have the habit of assuming people's sexuality. It just doesn't seem like a good idea, y'know?"

 

"U-Um. Yes. That... does sound like a bad idea."

 

"Mmhmm."

 

"But, uh. Yeah. Pride is... a good thing. No matter who you love. I don't think it's anything to be... ashamed of." He gave a slight smile, though it felt more forced than easy going. 

 

"Matt... is it an awkward topic for you?"

 

"Well. I mean. Kind of. I'm, uh, gay. But I haven't  _actually_ told anybody." He whispered the last part, looking up and down the hall as he did, looking into Takashi's eyes as the taller man knelt down, who was giving him an odd glance. "What's up?"

 

"Didn't... Mattie, didn't you just say that it's nothing to be ashamed of though...?"

 

That made him stop. 

 

And evaluate the situation.

 

This boy, who he had just meet, was making him think about everything he'd been considering since he was eleven years old. 

 

"Um. I am... somewhat uncomfortable with this conversation."

  
"Oh... I'm sorry... I wasn't trying to make you feel weird. It's just that I had kinda... before I told my parents and friends, I kinda thought that they would all take it bad, but it was actually my little brother who made me really want to do it." Matt nodded without even realizing, falling into a comfort he didn't expect, holding his hands out for Takashi's new textbooks. "Yeah, see... he came home from school last week- oh, he started a week earlier than me, because I was helping my dad move stuff still from our old place- and he told me that there was this boy in his class that he liked and... y'know, he said it with such clarity. He didn't even stop to think that someone might think it was strange. It was just something natural to him and it was so cute. So I told him that I liked a boy once too. And he told me all about his crush... I tell ya, he's gonna marry that kid one day." He finished with a hearty laugh, making Matt laugh as well.

 

"So... how old is your brother?"

 

"Ah, he just turned thirteen in October. He's in the sixth grade though... started school late."

 

"Oh, my little sister is in the sixth grade!"

 

"Really? Maybe they know each other..."

 

"Ah, well, you should ask him if he knows a girl named Katie! Hmm. She might actually go by Pidge with her friends."

 

"'Pidge?'"

 

"Ahh... it's a long story... it's a nickname I gave her." 

 

"I think that's sweet."

 

"Huh?" 

 

"That your sister likes a nickname you gave her so much that she uses it all the time like that. It's sweet. I think if I gave Keith a serious nickname, he wouldn't use it."

 

"Keith, huh?"

 

"Yeah... we have very different names." He laughed. "We have different last names too, because we're half brothers, but... I don't really think of it that way, y'know? He's my little bro. Having a different dad isn't going to stop something like that." 

 

"That's a seriously beautiful sentiment that I am proud of you for."

 

"Why? I feel like everyone should have that kind of thought. We're family, y'know?"

 

"Yeah. But not everyone would see it that way. It's... nice. I think we're lucky to have good families. Well. It sounds like you do, from what you've said."

 

"I do. They're really great. I think Keith would like you."

 

"Well, I think Katie would like you."

 

"How old is she anyways? You said she was in the sixth grade."

 

"Oh, she turns eleven in April. She's growing up so fast, it's freaking me out. Seriously, man, it feels like just yesterday she was ripping the heads off of teddy bears and putting them onto the bodies of dolls..."

 

"Mattie..."

 

"I'm kidding."

 

"Oh thank God."

 

"She did use to try and stick gum in our dog's fur though just so our mom would use peanut butter to get it out. Bae Bae loves peanut butter."

 

"Bae Bae?"

 

"Weird name, huh?"

 

"Kinda, but hey. It's seriously like. The greatest meme of like... 2015."

 

"Y'know, his name was Gunther, but we changed it just for that."

 

"Really?"

 

"No."

 

"Ahh, so you do have a sense of humour."

 

"Ahh. 'I wanna be a Yoyo Man, he cried, but the Yoyo Master kept on yo-ing.'" He sent the other a very open-eyed stare. "I, my friend, have a very, very open sense of humour that should be appreciated in all forms."

 

"I cannot wait to get to know it better."

 

"Meaning you... want to spend more time together?" He chuckled, standing back up and brushing off his legs. Then he realized what he said. God, you'd think he would never have seen a cute boy before. "That. Also sounded strange, wow. Can I just. Stop talking?"

 

"Ah, I think it'd be boring if you stopped talking."

 

Oh.

 

_Well._

 

_He's fucked._

 

He cleared his throat. "A-Anyways. What lunch do you-? Oh. You have 'A Lunch', so I should show it to you now... I have it then too, so if you want to, um, you can sit with me?"

 

* * *

 

The following day and Matt was really still thinking about the events of yesterday. Today should be that guys' first full day of classes and he seriously couldn't get him out of his mind. 

 

_Seriously... asking him to sit with me at lunch...? Am I trying to out myself to the school? It's bad enough that I literally told a complete stranger that I am super gay. Just. Wow. Really going for it, 'Mattie'. 'Mattie'? What the hell... ugh. He's cute. It's annoying._

 

"Hi, Mattie-"

 

"OH MY GOD!"

 

"What, what, what!?" Takashi yelled, suddenly terrified by the shout coming from the guy he'd greeted.

 

"What are you doing here!?"

 

"I-I'm in this class! The teacher said to sit next to you!"

 

"Oh, God..."

 

"I am sorry it is so disappointing, dear-"

 

"Ok, no-"

 

"It was a joke-"

 

"Mr. Class President, is there something you need to tell the class? And you, Mr. Shirogane?"

 

The two shook their heads quickly, waiting until the teacher turned back around and everyone went back to what they were doing. (None of which was actually work.)

 

"And on my first day too..."

 

"It happens. He just likes to meddle. Seriously, he just gossips a lot, so. He's probably just wanting us to like... tell him exactly what we're talking about so he can tell the other teachers in the lounge. I have heard him doing it before. It's kind of like... funny, but not at the same time."

 

"Wow... that's. Illegal."

 

"Yeah, but. I mean. We go to like... the worlds most shitty fucking school. Nobody cares about that."

 

"With a mouth like that as Class President, I can tell."

 

"Low blow, Shiro, low blow."

 

"Oh, you called me 'Shiro', I have been wounded."

 

"Oh, poor, poor you."

 

"I know, like, how will I survive."

 

"Well. I will nurse you back to health, so no worries."

 

_What._

 

_What did he just-_

 

_What will Takashi even say to that?_

 

"Ahh, yes. A handsome young nurse looking after me. My ultimate fantasy."

 

"You- I- no. Goodnight."

 

"Mattie, it's 8:37 AM."

 

"Fuck you."

 

"Ooh."

 

"Stop."

 

It took approximately thirty minutes for Matt to stop blushing and because of that, he shoved his face into his notebook. That worked until he got a tap on his shoulder.

 

"What's up, Kashi?"

 

"Ah. Well. This is probably strange but... do you speak Italian?"

 

"Sorry... what?"

 

"I said 'Do you-'"

 

"No, no, I heard you the first time, but what...? Why?"

 

"It's for class."

 

"We... don't offer an Italian foreign language class..."

 

"Ah, you got me. I just wanted another excuse to talk to our future valedictorian."

 

"That is completely unnecessary, you can just talk to me without asking if I speak a different language. But, uh. No. I don't."

 

"Oh...? Does this mean we are friends, Mattie? Because, hell, if I am your friend, I think I deserve a phone number along with the title."

 

"Were you this desperate where you lived before?"

 

"No, actually, I was the captain of the football and the basketball team and I was dating the head cheerleader. And then the captain of the soccer team. So... I guess you could say... I did  _kinda_ play soccer." He winked, quickly back peddling. "That was a joke." 

 

"Yeah, yeah."

 

"Ah, also. My brother  _does_ know your sister! They have the same class! And get this! She is friends with the boy he likes!"

 

"What? Aww, who? All of her little guy friends are so sweet... is it Lance? Hunk? I swear, if it's Lance, I might have a stroke, he is such a sweetheart. And his sister, Allura, is a friend of mine, you'd get along with her too, she's a junior."

 

"I don't actually know what his name is, but I want to know now, so you can tell me all about him. Keith is... very shy and seriously, he probably won't really tell me anything. Ever."

 

 "Y'know, maybe he's right not to say anything. You seem like one of those guys who would genuinely go out of his way to be his brother's wingman. ANd your brother is thirteen. And he has a crush on an either eleven or twelve-year-old. So. I don't blame him for not wanting to say anything."

 

"But see, that's where you are wrong! I would stop if he really wanted me to!"

 

"Ok, but... Takashi, I'm serious. Him  _not telling you in the first place..._ is because he  _really_ doesn't want you to."

 

"Ok, but, Mattie. Do you really know that though?"

 

"Touche."

 

"Mmhmm." 

 

And they just smiled.

 

_God. He really is fucked._

 

_And he does speak Italian._

_  
Why did he lie about that?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading!! This idea basically sprouted from a simple experience I had right after a large school dance I had and this... is the aftermath! I hope you all continue to read and have enjoyed what you have read so


End file.
